Alitheia
by Yuukitori-CiN
Summary: Collection of one-shots about minor headcanons or about how I'd write an overused trope in PJO fanfiction. Sci-Fi tag for my theories on world building of the PJO universe. Pretty serious so it might be rated M for the complicated explainations.
1. 1 Best Friends

Best Friends

There were times when Percy and Annabeth didn't get along at all. Be it as simple as when they can arrange another date to which battle tactic is better- even the supposedly "perfect" couple is imperfect.

It wasn't as if they did not love eacher. Rather, they loved each other very much. It was a bond formed from their trust in each other in battle; an unbreakable bond that gave fruit to romance.

But it is precisely because their relationship was so heavily dependent on the heat of the battle that it didn't work.

They knew each other well battle-wise, but they didn't know how the other though outside of that. This led to hasty assumptions that caused a bit of conflict.

Nevertheless, the loved each other and where faithful.

After the Second Giant War, things where supposed to return to normal. They were supposed to use the peace to reconcile and continue learning more about each other as people rather than warriors.

It didn't work.

Annabeth was asked to aid in the renovation of Olympus- or more specifically, redesign the city. She'd asked Percy to try and accomodate his plans for her and to move their dates to Olympus. She'd thought it mostly to be a minor inconvenience but a prime opportunity to have more memorable dates.

Percy disagreed. After the years constant fighting, he'd wished for normalcy. He wanted them to be like normal people for once. He'd wanted to travel the world with her, or perhaps simply spend time together baking cookies with his mother.

This was just another strain on their relationship.

Percy wasn't stupid, he really wasn't. He was always a little quite about his deeper feelings but a little too honest about his more trivial immediate reactions. Sometimes those funny quips he let out were straight up lies to hide his true feelings. It wouldn't do well if he let his fear and insecurity show everytime he fought.

Percy wasn't a genius either, but he was definitely smart enough to realize what needed to be done.

"Lady Athena, where is Annabeth?"

The goddess in question turned to him, eyes scrutinizing.

A beat.

Two.

"She's by the pond over there," She finally replied. The tension in the air that had previously neen unnoticed dissapated. Her eyes seemed a little sad, but they held acceptance in them.

She understood what he intended to do, but nevertheless accepted it.

She spoke softly, "She will be hurt."

Percy didn't reply.

"And so will you."

"It will hurt us more if this isn't done," he said slowly. Athena closed her eyes. His decision was solidified. Nothing would fare against his stubborness.

Percy walked towards where Athena had pointed to earlier, his footsteps heavy.

"Annabeth," he called out. She turned to face him from her position at the top of a set of lengthy stairs.

"...Percy?"

He hesitated.

"I have to speak with you."

Her lips twitched with a humor that was lost to him. She spoke, "So do I."

They met at the middle of the steps and sat down together.

"The design of this plaza is beautiful. It's regal, but not overbearing. Comfortable."

He paused, "It's a harmony that I wish we could have, butI think we both know that this isn't possible for us."

He added, "I'm sorry."

Annabeth tilted her head back to warch the birds circuling above.

She closed her eyes, "No, I should be sorry. I was selfish and inconsiderate. My pride in my work blinded me."

Percy shook his head, "No, I knew how important this was for you but I didn't to anything to try to make it easier."

She smiled, "To be honest, I'd wanted to break it off as well. I didn't realize how much I'd underestimated you and how much it hurt you."

"You're right, this really is for the better," she stated, looking back at Percy.

Annabeth paused hesitantly, "Best friends?"

Percy grinned at her, "Best friends."


	2. 2 Request

Request

It was a week after the final battle. Leo had returned to them, despite all odds. Many political and social issues the gods had been putting off to the side where on their way to being resolved.

Percy was still undecided.

He'd been offered the a place among the gods once more. He'd denied. When asked what he had wanted as a reward for his actions, he'd asked for time to consider what he wanted.

In truth, his decision was already made. Percy was just hesitating because of the possible consequences.

He was looked upon as a hero by many, as a just and perfect and an idol. In actuality, Percy was far from any of those. He knew that his reasons for fighting where nowhere near as noble as wanting to save the world.

He was expected to continue saving the world till the emd of his days because that was what most saw him as- a hero.

He wasn't expected to retire from fighting and settle down and live life normally

As normal as his life can get anyhow.

Percy wanted knowledge. He wanted to lose his dyslexia so he so he could read about the world without being in pain. He wanted to protect his friends even after the years will pass and they too will be retire from the battlefield.

Percy wanted to help mentor the next generarions of heroes, no matter which Pantheon they may be a part of. Mentoring them well will in turn protect the world from any future ordeals and thus protect all of his friends, all of which would not be safe anywhere if an ordeal was left unchecked. To do so he needed more power.

Strength was a power he had in abundance.

Knowledge was power. Knowledge was what he needed.

Another week passed. Percy made his decision.

"Lord Zeus, I wish to lose my dyslexia. I wish for knowledge."


End file.
